


Rule 3

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, poor pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Seonghwa mood immediately switched from tired to alert as he walked into his shared room with Hongjoong who was a complete mess. Just like the mess in the corner.





	Rule 3

**Author's Note:**

> This was not suppose to be this long.

It was rare when Hongjoong had the place to himself, and it was especially rare for him to give himself a little break. There was an odd silence in the home usually filled with some type of noise, whether it was screams or laughter depended on who was in the house and how many of said people. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Yeosang called out, fixing his hair in the mirror before stepping into the living room. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine, dont worry about me." Hongjoong mindlessly waves his hand in a shoo jesture, eyes glued to his personal laptop screen; to which Yeosang can only guess is a document opened filled with miscellaneous poems and lyrics. 

"Okay." The younger trails off, patting his pockets, to make sure everything was where it should be. "Are you sure you d-"

"Hey, shouldn't I be more worried over you than you over me?" Hongjoong quirks his eyebrow before looking up at Yeosang who's grabbing his phone from the coffee table. 

"Alright, don't say I didn't ask though." Yeosang final words before leaving out the door to which Hongjoong sighs. 

His eyes falter from right to left. Wow he's really alone. A smirk appearing in his lips ever so subtly, excited to realize he can get some work done without anyone bothering him. He loves his members, but spending most of his days with them gets stressful after a certain point.

A few hours pass Hongjoong finds himself bored and honestly lonely. He also finds himself in his shared room with Seonghwa, maybe his bed will fulfill his slight loneliness. A pile of arts and crafts messily in the corner, dye and markers from earlier; mentally reminding himself to clean it before the clean freak comes back. 

Speaking of whom, he misses. Hongjoong doesn't realize, but everything he does subconsciously goes back to him. Seonghwa was the first to leave that day and immediately Hongjoong felt the pressure of being the oldest as no one listened to him. Hongjoong's tiny statue only making it harder to put his foot down as the other members cooed at how cute he was (started by Mingi, followed by Wooyoung and San of course) until the whole house made a song of Hongjoong being a little baby. That's how he ended up in the living room anyway, embarrassed and annoyed. 

Hongjoong shakes the thought out his mind and continues typing away a collection of words that may make sense eventually, yet still inappropriate thoughts cross his mind. He really does miss him, but oddly only him. It must of been the faint scent of his signature body wash on a long sleeve Hongjoong had on, stopping just above his midthigh. It made him feel even more tiny than he knew he was. Maybe the boys were right teasing him, but it really did feel nice and it was the closest thing around after he got out the shower. The clicking on the keyboard stops for a long time before Hongjoong notices, shifting into a more comfortable position, not noticing a pink tint appear across his face at the thought of shirtless Seonghwa, back muscles flexing as he rumages through items of clothing. 

Clicking away slowly as his mind tries to think of what makes sense instead of Seonghwa's honey voice. The voice that nags him but can also make him stutter over words when the elder gets serious. The way his eyes get sharper when someone is acting up and all he has to do is glance to put them in their place. 

A small pitiful whimper slips past Hongjoong's lips just at the thought of Seonghwa putting him in his place. He can't help but let out a sigh desperately squeezing his thighs together shamefully. A pout forms on his lips as he buries his hot face into his tiny sweater paws. 

At this point he's painfully hard and can't not do anything about it. A nearby pillow is replaces the warm laptop and pressed between his legs, hips involuntarily bucking. The embarrassment of what is occuring makes his cheeks burn, but the wetspot in his briefs grows with each rut into the pillow. Hongjoong knows he's alone but still tries to keep his voice down to a minimum more for the sake of his own humiliation of getting off at the thought of his friend. The room is filled with sinful whines after he adds another pillow now atop of the two. That plan of keeping noise down going right out the window along with a few strained moans. 

"Shit." He swears mushing his face into a messy pile of blankets to hide his submissive sounds, harshly grinding on the pillows to get as much pressure as possible. His breath quickens when his pace gets faster, quite literally riding the pillow, the thought of riding his friend's thigh makes him whimper his name. 

"Seong-ha-hwa." Another whine is drawn out from his red tinted lips. 

"Joong..." A voice comes from the other side of the room near the door. Hongjoong nearly falls out the bed, feeling his heart stop at the voice. 

He immediately retreats from his position, sitting and hiding his flustered faced behind the pillows. "Seonghwa! I- um. S-Seonghwa I-" Never would Hongjoong have thought this would happen. His stuttering words were shaking, immediately looking down in shame as tears stung his eyes. 

"Joong..." Seonghwa repeats. Honestly just as shocked as Hongjoong, who doesn't even realize how close he's gotten until he heard his voice was inches from his place. His voice being much softer than he expected in a situation like this.

"Se- seonghwa, I- I'm sorry. I can- I will leave if you want me to, I know you definitely do- I'm so-" Hongjoong is breathless as his brain panics over what to say, a tear slipping from his face. Embarrassed is an understatement at this point, shaking, but not being able to move. 

"Hongjoong...Baby. Baby look." Seonghwa says softly, forcing the younger boy's face to look up at him ever so gently, with his index finger and thumb. Hongjoong swears he's stopped breathing at this point, hearing the pet name come out his mouth, especially at a time like this. Another tear threatens to fall as the elder wipes a few tears away. Seonghwa can't help but smirk at the sight of the boy. Face flustered, swallowed in his own shirt too big for him. He licks his lips at the innocent look on his face, the tears not helping Seonghwa's sadistic mind. Hongjoong on the other hand can feel Seonghwa's eyes burn into his as he licks his lips hungrily. Hongjoong feels so much more submissive in his current state. 

"Tell me, did you make this mess sweetheart?" Seonghwa asks sweetly, but his question is laced with something so much darker. Seonghwa inches his face closer, making direct eye contact with Hongjoong still not able to process what is going on or speak, the pet name really catching him off guard. 

"Daddy asked a question. You should speak when spoken to." Seonghwa said, much more harshly this time, tugging at the youngers bright red hair and roughly grabbing his face with the other hand. Hongjoong heart drops, only a moan escapes in response, leaning in closer to feel their lips just barely touch. 

"Hm? Still can't speak huh?" Seonghwa tsks. "Face down, ass up." He demanded, not skipping a beat. Hongjoong heart begins beating this time too fast and too loudly. He swears Seonghwa could hear it. The uncomfortable strain in his briefs comes back. Letting out shaky breathes he doesn't move, keeping his eyes on Seonghwa, unbuttoning the top buttons of his button down and the buttons on his cuffs. Seonghwa smirks again. 

"Ya know." Seonghwa moves close to Hongjoong's hot face. "You're being really naughty right now and I don't want to go too rough on you," Seonghwa's whispers in the red boy's ear. "but I will if I have to. So don't make me. Fucking. Say. It. Again." Seonghwa brushes past his hips and slightly on his, once again, hardening member, leaving light kisses on his jaw. Hongjoong whines, wasting no time to get into his position, mind now registering what he should be doing. By the time Seonghwa's top is off, he's pleased to see Hongjoong finally doing what he's told. 

"Good." He sweetly presses a kiss behind the boy's ear, down to his neck, causing Hongjoong to shiver. "Now." Seonghwa rubs the covered skin of Hongjoong's backside, tapping his fingers before questioning him again. "Did you make this mess?" Seonghwa already knows the answer, but he wants to test Hongjoong's response. 

"No, Seonghwa." Hongjoong lies, the brat in him just wanting to try the elder, and gets followed by a smack to his ass. 

"You really are bad aren't you?" Seonghwa hums. Another, much harder, smack comes down, emitting a yelp from the boy trying to sit up with his arms, but is roughly pushed back into the bed. 

"Rule 1: Don't ever lie to me. Ever." Another hit comes down.

"Rule 2: Don't cum or touch yourself without my permission." Another smack is placed on the other cheek before rubbing him softly. 

"Rule 3: Answer me if I ask you a question." Hongjoong braces himself for the smacks that come with the following rules.

"Rule 4: Do what Daddy tells you."

"And the last, most important rule: our safe word is red, okay baby?" Seonghwa says, this time just rubbing the fabric covered skin. Hongjoong makes a mental note of that. 

"Yes. I'm sorry Daddy." Hongjoong says wiggling his butt in the air. Seonghwa groans at the title, a firm smack coming to his ass, getting a moan out of Hongjoong. 

"It isn't a punishment if you like it baby." Seonghwa smirks, rubbing his thumb up the crease of his covered ass. Hongjoong felt like he would cry again at the amount of teasing. 

"What does my dirty Joongie want, hm?" Seonghwa grunts, feeling his own pants tighten, pressing his thumb just around the rim of where Hongjoong was so desperate to have him.

"Please." Hongjoong whines, grinding back for more pressure.

"Please what?"

"Take these off. Please." Hongjoong begs, whimpering at the lost of touch, before he finds himself flipped on his back. Seonghwa wastes no time attacking his lips, causing Hongjoong to moan to finally have his lips on his. Seonghwa easily slips his tongue in the younger boy's mouth who moans into the kiss. It was a kiss like they needed each other, both of them gasping for air but not stopping for a breath until Seonghwa pulls away, a trail of saliva following. 

Hongjoong can't help but feel shy and dirty, when Seonghwa sizes him up with his eyes, staring at every facial detail down to his neck to the oversized long sleeve thats pulls up showing the least amount of his tummy. 

"You're so cute." Seonghwa breaks the silence, smiling before placing a quick peck on Hongjoong's lips. Hongjoong feels his face heat up, tiny hands immediately reaching up to cover his face, making a small laugh come from the boy hovering above him. "So cute." Seonghwa whispers, seeing Hongjoong peak throught the fabric covering his hands before hiding his face again.

A yelp comes from Hongjoong after Seonghwa's thumb reaches the waistband of his underwear, pulling them only for them to snap back with a loud sound.

"Please, it hurts." Hongjoong whines. Seonghwa would've drawn out the teasing longer, but truth was, he was impatient too and quickly took off the fabric they both wanted to get off. Hongjoong whimpers at the air hitting his finally free erection, tip red and leaking with precum. 

"Do you want me to suck you off baby?" Seonghwa asks, removing his own pants palming himself through his thin boxers. Hongjoong nods, taking in a deep breath, feeling Seonghwa's breath centimeters from his dripping cock. Seonghwa kitten licks his shaft before sucking the tip making Hongjoong let out a loud moan, squirming at the sudden contact. Seonghwa moans around the tip before holding down his thighs to stop him from moving. Hongjoong feels dizzy at finally being touched by someone, especially Seonghwa. After being all he could think about all day, he can't help but let his name slip from his mouth. Seonghwa easily is able to take all of him in his mouth, taking one of his hands off his thigh to rub himself through his boxers. A groan leaves from him, the vibrations making Hongjoong cry out, hands immediately going into Seonghwa's hair, causing a groan to come from the elder at the slight pain. Hongjoong tries to move up but Seonghwa strong arm pins his hips from moving, making his toes curl. The lewd sounds in the room mixed with Hongjoong's moans makes Seonghwa go faster, getting Hongjoong closer until. 

"I- I'm gonna cum." Hongjoong whines to which Seonghwa immediately stops, slowly pulling himself off, making Hongjoong pout with a whine.

Seonghwa searches with his hands under the bed until he finds a bottle of half empty lube that he covers all over his fingers and on himself after he removes his boxers.

Hongjoong bites his lip watching Seonghwa stroke himself off, not breaking eye contact with Hongjoong. Hongjoong's hand makes its way to touch himself before recieving a smack on his thigh. 

"Don't." Was all Seonghwa had to say before he remembered Seonghwa's second rule. His mind going through the 5 rules, the safe word appearing in his mind as it was the most important, though it was unlikely for him to use it today. Hongjoong was just happy to even have Seonghwa doing this. A moan from Seonghwa snaps Hongjoong out his thoughts. 

Hongjoong gets on his knees before looking up at him with innocent eyes, begging to do something, wanting to be good. Seonghwa groans seeing Hongjoong's innocent face just begging to be ruined. Fighting the urge to manhandle him and use his pretty mouth.

"Fuck." Seonghwa curses, throwing his head back. "Ass up." Hongjoong was learning, knowing what to do this time, turning around, putting an arch in his back to put on a show. Seonghwa wanted to fuck him right then in there but he didn't want to hurt him, knowing it would hurt far more than feel good. He noted to use that as punishment next time, instead now, he would just tease him. Seonghwa slowly strokes himself as he puts a lubed coated finger into Hongjoong tight hole. "Shit. So tight." Seonghwa mutters, spitting on his hand before putting in two fingers this time, causing Hongjoong to moan, feeling Seonghwa's long slender fingers stretch him out. 

"Faster, please." Hongjoong whines getting used to the feeling before Seonghwa's pace quickens making Hongjoong feel a pit of heat in his stomach, moaning out profanities and Seonghwa's name, as Seonghwa quickens his pace on himself. Seonghwa adds a third finger pumping them at a fast pace curling them, causing Hongjoong to scream, and legs shake. Hongjoong feels like jelly and that he'll collapse at any moment while Seonghwa stops stroking himself to assist holding up Hongjoong, leaving kisses down his neck, whispering degrading praises into his ear.

"Who knew my baby was such a slut for my fingers? I bet you'll feel so good around my cock. So tight for me." To which Hongjoong swears he'll come from his words, panting trying to catch his breath. Seonghwa licks the gasping boy's ear feeling him clench around his fingers, repeatedly hitting the spot that makes Hongjoong see stars. Just before Hongjoong feels his orgasm hit, Seonghwa pulls out which Hongjoong literally cries again, tears falling from his face. 

Hongjoong feels a dip into the bed and before he sees who it is, Seonghwa brings him in his lap. "You okay baby? We can stop if you like. We can stop and cuddle baby." Seonghwa is serious, Hongjoong could tell just by his voice, brushing the messy hair and tears out the boy's face. Worried if he went too far, he peppers kisses all of Hongjoong's face, making Hongjoong giggle which makes Seonghwa crack a smile. 

"I'm okay." Hongjoong says through giggles and shaky breathes. Making Seonghwa relax a bit. Hongjoong pouts and gives him a loving kiss until he feels his body get less tense. "I promise."

Seonghwa nods, adjusting his body with Hongjoong on top, so his back his against the headboard and Hongjoong has his legs on either side of the elder's waist, straddling him. Hongjoong leans in for another kiss, this time much longer, their lips moving in sync, Seonghwa dragging his teeth along Hongjoong's bottom lip causing him to moan. 

"Is this my shirt?" Seonghwa whispers on Hongjoong's lips. Hongjoong feels his cheeks heat up. He forgot he had it on honestly. 

"Yes. I can take it off if you like-" 

"No, keep it on, it looks better on you anyway." Seonghwa says making Hongjoong blush at the genuine compliment making Seonghwa chuckle.

"So. Damn. Cute." Seonghwa says giving him a peck with each word. 

"Da-daddy?" Hongjoong stutters shyly, finding a liking to the title. Now it's Seonghwa's turn to blush looking at the boy, small body on top of his much bigger frame. 

"Yes baby?" Seonghwa asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Um, Can I um, Can I ride you?" Sometimes Hongjoong hates how flustered Seonghwa can make him by simply a stare or a little nickname. 

"Is that what you've been wanting?" Seonghwa smirks, adjusting his position a little. Hongjoong bites his lip and nods rubbing his hands on Seonghwa's chest to push him down. Seonghwa's hair is a mess, eyes low, lips swollen. He was tired, but he looked so pretty. They both were, but it was nice for Joong to take the ropes this time. Hongjoong pecks Seonghwa's lips while he slowly grinds on Seonghwa's still hard member. Seonghwa groans at the feeling, sounding like a growl through gritted teeth. 

Hongjoong's soft lips leave open mouth kisses on his neck, sucking and biting once he reached lower to his collar bones. Seonghwa this time mutters sweet praises before Hongjoong aligns himself with Seonghwa who helps by holding Hongjoong's hips steady. Hongjoong moans at the feelings of Seonghwa's tip pressed against his entrace before lowering himself as Seonghwa bucks his hips to slowly slide in. Hongjoong feels so full and can't hide the moan that escapes his lips and neither can Seonghwa who lets his head fall back, eyes rolling back. 

"You're so big." Hongjoong moans, moving at an agonizing slow pace for the both of them. It was true that Seonghwa was bigger than most, especially Hongjoong being much smaller than average, it was a big leap from Seonghwa's fingers to the actual thing.  
But Hongjoong tries his best, speeding up a little, still taking his time. Seonghwa's hands move from his small waist to his ass, squeezing the fleshy skin helping Hongjoong smoothly ride him. Of course taking this as a chance to smack his bare ass a few times as Hongjoong speeds up. 

Seonghwa's tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. Hongjoong was being so good for him and he was so small, with his small hands balancing on his broader chest. Seonghwa was trying with all his might to not fuck up into him and let Hongjoong get himself off. 

"That's it. Ride me like you rode those pillows. Is that what you were thinking about? You wanted to ride Daddy, is that what you wanted, hm?" Seonghwa teased making Hongjoong clench around him, face turning a shade of red, his words making him feel the same embarrassment as before. Seonghwa hips stuttered up completely filling him when he didn't answer.

"Yes, yes! I wanted you so bad!" Hongjoong yelled, almost forgetting one of the rules. 

"Good." Seonghwa sat up, this time taking control as he felt Hongjoong pace slow down again, making another scream come from him. He had a strong grip on his waist, fucking up into him making Hongjoong say his name like a mantra.

Seonghwa groaned when he felt Hongjoong legs shake, getting closer and closer.

"You wanna cum?" Seonghwa asks through sighs, moving at an angle that made Hongjoong's head fall back, begging. 

"Look at me." Seonghwa said, eyes boring into Hongjoong's facial expressions until he looked back at him. "I want you to cum with me. God, you've been so good, can you do that for me baby? Can you cum with Daddy?" Hongjoong nods repeating the word 'yes' and 'daddy' like its the only words he knows. 

Seonghwa couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand fighting the urge to not cum for so long so when Hongjoong warned him that he was about to cum, one of his hands reached around to play with Hongjoong's leaking red tip and had him dizzy. 

"You want me to cum in you? Fill up your tight little hole. Come on baby, be a good slut and cum all over me." Seonghwa's dirty words had him shaking as he did exactly as told onto his shirt and Seonghwa's stomach, Seonghwa following suit with a grunt and pet names referring to Hongjoong, semen filling his walls, spilling out as Seonghwa softened in him. 

Seonghwa immediately went into caretaker mode, making Hongjoong whine at the lost of Seonghwa's presense, until he came back with a damp towel, cleaning up a bit, discarding the soiled shirt. 

"You're such a clean freak." Hongjoong said, voice almost gone. Seonghwa retaliated physically, smacking his butt making Hongjoong moan out an 'ow'. 

"And you're such a brat." Seonghwa smiles through the bangs fallen over his face, hovering over Hongjoong balancing himself on either arm. Like a reflex Hongjoong hands fly to his face but before he could cover it, Seonghwa pins them above the smaller boy's head placing a firm kiss on his lips. 

"Don't get shy now." The statement making the boy under him feel more shy. 

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong whispers, eyelids starting to get heavy, causing said boy to look at him with furrowed brows. "Thank you." Hongjoong says, before kissing him on the cheek, hiding behind the blanket that Seonghwa wrapped around him. Peaking from the blanket after a few moments of stillness. Seonghwa stays there hovered above him, smiling like an idiot. Returning the kiss he plops down on him hearing a muffled 'ow' and a 'you're too big' from Hongjoong. 

"I know." Seonghwa smiles flipping himself over on his back, pulling Hongjoong on top of him. "Now, rest baby." One last kiss before Hongjoong hums in response, sleeping to Seonghwa's sweet voice, fingers running through his red locks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem.


End file.
